1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of beverage dispensers and more particularly to an advanced control valve for a beverage dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portion control valves are used in beverage dispensers to control the portion of a beverage being dispensed. There are numerous considerations in the design and manufacture of portion control valves, including the cost and maintenance of the device. Prior art devices use an electric solenoid, or other electric motors, to control the opening and closing of a valve. The electric solenoid or electric motor may contain a timing device for keeping the valve open for a predetermined time. Such electric devices are costly, especially in beverage dispensers having multiple valves and therefore requiring multiple electric devices. Moreover, the prior art devices require electricity and therefore may only be used where electricity is available. Electric devices may also require periodic maintenance, which further increases the cost of operating a prior art device.
It would be extremely advantageous to have an advanced portion control valve which dispenses controlled portions at a reduced cost by eliminating all electronic components.